


Miles To Go

by ysse_writes



Category: Snowpiercer (2013)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 07:41:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2843375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ysse_writes/pseuds/ysse_writes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time she sees him, in her dreams, her gift whispers: he will die for love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miles To Go

**Author's Note:**

  * For [timescape](https://archiveofourown.org/users/timescape/gifts).



The first time she sees him, in her dreams, her gift whispers: _he will die for love._

_He will die for love, in love. He will die protecting the one he loves, protecting his heart, and his last thought will be of love._

_He will fight for love._

_And he will die for love._

You don’t do a lot of wishing, locked in a sleeping vault. You dream, of course, but dreaming is a whole other thing. Dreams cost nothing; dreaming is something you can’t help—it just happens. Wishing takes something from you—a breath, an acknowledgement, a realization. Wishing requires both a rejection and an acceptance. Dreaming is natural; wishing is an aberration.

 

She finds him again easily enough. Crossing gates and entryways that are always locked and guarded is easy in dreams, as is communicating with a boy who never spoke.

_She used to tell me stories,_ she told him, once. _Stories of faraway places like Florida, Hawaii, California. Places where the sun shone all the time. Fairytales, my father called them._

He replies: _Gilliam only ever talks of war now, when once he sang me lullabies. He used to tell me to be a good boy; now, he only tells me I must be strong._

On another night, she confesses: _I saw her go. I was so young, but I remember._ Even now, she remembers her mother clearly, her face alive and vibrant, never still and cold as ice. _She told me to stay, that she had to move fast and I would only be a burden. Even then, she didn’t move fast enough. I should have stopped her. But she told me to be quiet._

 _It was silence that saved me_ , he tells her. She sees him in his mind as he had been then, a small child hiding from the madness, the darkness, too afraid to even cry. It was his silence that saved him, he explains, and so he honors it now. Just as he honors Gilliam, who found him, finally, despite his silence.

 _You found me, too,_ he says, smiling, _despite it. Why would I ever need to speak?_

They don’t speak to each other, the fateful day they finally meet, they barely even look at each other.

But their hands find occasion to brush against each other as they walk, and Yona's heart is so full she almost forgets.

 

She feels it, when the knife pierces his heart, feels the cold enter a place that had always been so warm and alive.

She wants to scream, to struggle, but her father places his hand over her mouth.

“We must hide,” her father says, “and you must make no sound. Understand?”

 _Go,_ she hears his voice echo in her mind _. **Go.** It was the silence that saved me. It will save you, too._

She nods, and weeping, she lets her father pull her away.

 

 

 

For timescape  
Yuletide Madness 2014

 


End file.
